Paranoia
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Luego de que un accidente la separara de sus amigos, Nami se encuentra viajando con monstros inhumanos acechando en la oscuridad solo esperando a poder probar su carne; con solo una munición en su pistola y una herida profunda, se embarca en un peligroso camino para volver con su familia y luchando por no morir en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente **, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Rated:** M por violencia, lenguaje y leve contenido sexual.

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo :D les traigo esta vez una historia con la que llevo trabajando bastante tiempo, no planeaba publicarla todavía, pero estaba muy emocionada por hacerlo y hace unos cuantas semanas que no publicaba nada nuevo. No sé como será las actualizaciones, pero ya que llevó parte de la historia escrita entonces espero no tardar demasiado. Este es un fanfic nada parecido que haya hecho antes, y lo he escrito con mucho amor para ustedes.

También planeo publicarla en ingles. ¡Déjenme un Review si les ha gustado! Esto será como un pre-estreno por así decirlo de la historia. Besos :)

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

-Sintió a través de la sucia y delgada tela de la camiseta el frio metal de un arma posándose en la parte baja de su espalda, solo esperando que el portador de dicha pistola jalara el gatillo para acabar rápidamente con su vida, pero cuando los segundos pasaron con ella quedándose en su misma posición y la bala no perforo su piel, se encontró un poco más aliviada de saber que su vida no fuese arrebatada de esa forma.

Intento voltearse, pero al sentir que el arma se tensaba, supo que lo mejor era quedarse en su misma posición sin mover si quiera un musculo y esperar a que la dejasen ir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —escuchó que le preguntaba la persona tras de ella, y por el tono grave de su voz supo rápidamente de que se trataba de un hombre.

—Estoy herida—le explicó apretándose levemente el abdomen con el brazo, esperando que su camiseta desgastada sirviera como venda para drenar la sangre en donde anteriormente un tubo largo de metal había perforado su carne.

En cuanto el desconocido oyó su respuesta, Nami sintió que ahora el arma apuntaba directamente en su cabeza y escucho el seguro siendo quitado, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle que no se trataba de una mordida; sintió que los ojos comenzaron a pesarles y como su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire, cayendo sobre los brazos de alguien antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

* * *

-Se despertó abriendo los ojos con pesadez y se quedó viendo el blanco techo como si fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto jamás. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en esa posición, pero en cuanto recupero su mente de aquel extraño trance en el que estaba, inmediatamente intento levantarse, pero las correas que atrapaban sus brazos y piernas se lo impidieron. Intento inútilmente zafarse de sus ataduras y sin embargo no pudo deshacerse de ellas debido a los fuertes que eran.

Frustrándose por no poder salir, Nami miro de reojo la habitación sorprendiendo al encontrarse en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital.

Levanto levemente la cabeza para intentar ver sus heridas que tenía en su estómago, pero al estar atada, su vista no le permitió ver nada más que su camiseta rota. Recordó entonces lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse y se preguntó si había entrado en un lugar al que no debía y si las personas que parecían haberla ayudado a simple vista, no se aprovecharían de sus condiciones como había pasado anteriormente. Al solo recordarlo le causó escalofríos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Un hombre pelirrojo cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una gorra, se aproximó a ella luego de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, y en cuanto se fijó que se encontraba despierta le sonrió alegremente.

—Así que ya despertaste—le dijo mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada analizadora de arriba abajo. El desconocido se encontró incomodo por su nada sutil análisis y lentamente comenzó a liberarla de sus ataduras luego de dejar una bandeja de metal sobre la mesa a su lado.

Comenzó desatando sus tobillos para luego ir hacia sus muñecas, tomando la precaución de no hacer movimientos demasiado brucos o sospechosos para que ella no se asustara. En cuanto estuvo libre Nami no pudo evitar acariciarse la piel de sus muñecas con una mueca de dolor.

—Lamento que te hayamos atado, pero era por precaución—se disculpó avergonzado—. El jefe hablara contigo en un momento. Al momento en que la puerta se cerró, Nami se abalanzo con rapidez hacia la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama, pero en cuanto estuvo allí casi se cae del dolor que sintió al no pensar en la herida todavía abierta; se agarró el estómago e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se sostenía del colchón para recuperar nuevamente el aliento.

Tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que llegara el que el hombre nombro como "Jefe" quien sabe que cosas podrían hacerle ahí, o que cosas le habían hecho mientras estaba dormida. De todas formas no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

En la bandeja había un plato de comida junto a los utensilios para comer, los desdoblo de la servilleta y tomo el cuchillo en caso de tener que defenderse. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama a esperar a que alguien regresara, tenía suerte de que Zoro había dedicado tiempo en enseñarle como defenderse, porque en caso como esos en que andaba por su cuenta, quien sabe que no podría pasarle.

Al poco tiempo el hombre que había visto anteriormente entro nuevamente en la habitación acompañado de otros tres que jamás en su vida había visto. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y al igual que el otro, llevaba puesta una gorra que no dejaba ver correctamente su rostro, y estaba vestido de un traje blanco cuerpo entero; también estaba lo que parecía ser un hombre y seguido de él estaba uno de cabello cobrizo y ojos penetrantes de color gris, no aparto la mirada de él en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó el oso al verla, indeciso de si debía acercarse a ella para revisar sus vendas o quedarse en su lugar luego de ver la mirada de desconfianza que ella le dio inmediatamente—. Lo siento.

—Estoy bien—respondió ignorando su disculpa, incorporándose y tomando una postura más cómoda debido al dolor de su herida.

—No deberías haberte movido—habló por primera vez el moreno. Nami encontró su voz algo familiar y dedujo que podría ser el hombre que anteriormente le había apuntado antes de desmayarse.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó finalmente para luego pasar sus ojos por cada uno de ellos con desconfianza. No se sentía cómoda estar en aquel estado tan débil con la mirada de todos sobre ella, considerando que se trataban de solo hombres y ninguna mujer a la vista.

—En el hospital en el que entraste sin permiso—le explicó sin inmutarse por su mirada afilada al acercarse a la cama en la cual estaba. Levanto una mano hacia su dirección y Nami entró en pánico, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarla reaccionó violetamente y lo empujó antes de levantarse del otro lado de la cama y sacar el cuchillo que anteriormente había adquirido y guardado en su sostén.

Los hombres se sorprendieron de sus acciones, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada. Sachi queriendo controlar la situación se aproximó hacia ella desde el lado derecho muy lentamente, Nami reacciono rápidamente y movió su mano con el cuchillo hacia su dirección, apuntándole con él a la espera de que intente tocarla.

—No vamos a hacerte daño—intentó calmarla, dando pasos cortos a la vez que ella retrocedía.

—Acércate y será lo último que hagas—le amenazó con furia y el hombre le recorrió una gota de sudor por su frente, temeroso de salir herido por la mujer frente a ella.

Nami por otro lado, intento no darles la impresión de que le herida le dolía a horrores, no quería parecer débil frente a ellos y que les diera la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y que perdiera el momento de escapar. Inútilmente se llevó la mano a la herida cosida dando una mueca de suplicio, cuando bajo la mirada observo como la venda se teñía lentamente de rojo, su herida lentamente comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que el hombre con la mirada endurecida se había aproximado hacia ella, intento apartarse con pasos breves pero fue alcanzado igualmente por él.

—Aléjate de mí—le advirtió apartando la mano sobre su brazo con disgusto.

—Vuelve a la cama antes de que la herida termine de abrirse—ordenó sereno, Nami solo lo miro de reojo sin ganas de obedecer sus órdenes—. No me obligues a llevarte yo mismo. El tono que había pasado de tranquilo a uno demandante la sorprendió; a regañadientes camino hacia la cama en donde volvió a acostarse con dificultad y gesto adolorido.

El resto no dijo ni una palabra más.

El hombre que anteriormente la había ordenado acostarse, se acercó a ella con un botiquín listo para limpiar la herida que se había abierto de nuevo. Al principio su cuerpo se puso rígido, pero a medida de que comenzaba a tratarla con delicadeza entonces poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y dejar a un lado lo tensa que se había puesto.

Nami se encontró sorprendida por la sutileza con la cual realizaba su trabajo, sus dedos habilidoso limpiaron la herida y en ningún momento le ocasiono más dolor del que tenía y tampoco lo hizo de mala manera, se preguntó si el hombre era un doctor antes de que todo aquel desastre tomara lugar.

En todo ese tiempo se dedicó analizarlo lo más que pudo, y él no pareció incomodo por lo atenta que era su mirada. En cambio, le volvió la mirada de soslayo antes de enfocarse en su labor. Ahora que el dolor había desaparecido se sentía mucho más a gusto y tranquila, pero eso no significaba que todavía confiaba en los hombres de la habitación

—Lamentamos no habernos presentado antes—rompió el silencio uno de ellos, intentando que el incómodo momento quedara en el pasado—. Yo soy Sachi—se presentó el mismo para luego pasar al resto de los hombres de la habitación—. Este que ves aquí es Penguin, Bepo y nuestro jefe Law—dijo señalándolos en el orden en el que se encontraban a su derecha, ella paso la mirada sobre todos ellos para saber de quién estaba hablando.

—Nami— apenas susurró con un hilo de voz, sentía la garganta realmente seca y la saliva no era suficiente para dejarla satisfecha.

—Bebe—le ordenó el hombre cuyo nombre era Law entregándole un vaso lleno de agua. Nami lo miró antes de arrebatarle ferozmente el vaso y beber el agua de un solo trago, al instante su garganta se alivió.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste todas esas heridas Nami-san? —preguntó Bepo con un rostro preocupado, el resto la miraron interesados ligeramente en saber su respuesta.

—Es una larga historia—suspiro profundamente. Nami no tenía ganas de contarle todos los detalles, pero si al igual que ella no confiaba en ellos; seguramente quisiera saber que paso para saber en que se estaban metiendo.

Sus rostros llenos de curiosidad la hicieron suspirar para luego comenzar a contarles todo lo sucedido.

* * *

-Nami esquivo el ataque de Zoro a duras penas, moviéndose a la derecha justo a tiempo para evitar ser lastimada por el palo de madera, pero a pesar de no resultar lastimada en su ataque, rápidamente él envió otro golpe desde el lado izquierdo haciendo que no le dejara tiempo para pensar en moverse o escapar.

—Demasiado lenta Nami—la regañó el espadachín rascándose el cabello. Nami se acarició la pierna suavemente antes de dirigirle una mirada.

—No puedes esperar a que sea tan rápida como tu Zoro—le recriminó.

—Tienes que concentrarte—le gruño en respuesta. Aunque sabía que el hombre tenía razón, también debía admitir que sus ataques eran fuertes y no se contenía solo por el hecho de ser mujer.

Otro ataque sorpresivo la envió al suelo, haciendo que se dé por vendida el menos por ese día.

—Me rindo—gimió con cansancio—. Prefiero usar amas con Ussop.

—Las armas no te servirán si se te acaban las balas—dijo mientras le daba la espalda y agarraba una toalla para secarse el sudor, Nami sentada desde el suelo analizo la situación. Zoro estaba distraído, con la baja guardia y un ataque sorpresa no sería tan mala idea.

Conto hasta tres lentamente antes de salir corriendo hacia su dirección con el palo de madera entre sus manos, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y creyó que estas vez le daría fue cuando Zoro se volteó y noqueo rápidamente su ataque antes de robarle su arma y lanzarla al suelo nuevamente.

—Hmm—gimió adolorida, antes de acariciarse la cabeza que impacto contra el suelo.

—Buen intento—se mofó de ella mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?—gruñó exasperada tomando su mano y levantándose con su ayuda.

—Eres demasiado ruidosa—le dijo antes de beber un largo trago de agua—. La idea es atacar sigilosamente, no alertar a tu presa antes de atacar—añadió para luego beber más agua, pero Nami rápidamente se la arrebato.

— ¡No te la tomes toda idiota! —lo regañó—. Esta es una de las últimas botellas.

—Nami—la voz suave de Robin se escuchó por el pasillo antes de que la mujer entrará en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa—. Veo que ya has terminado tu entrenamiento de hoy.

— ¿Sanji-kun ya ha terminado de hacer el almuerzo? Muero de hambre

—Está en ello—mientras las chicas hablaban, Zoro aprovecho la oportunidad de robar la botella de agua de las manos de Nami, solo que ella se dio cuenta el instante.

— ¡Zoro! —Le gritó pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza—. ¡Esa es mi parte!

—Ese idiota Marimo no sabe cómo tratar a una dama—dijo Sanji mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de todos los demas con el almuerzo en la mano. Zoro bufó con molestia antes de tomar asiento y esperar por su comida al igual que los demas.

— ¡Comida! ¡Comida! —comenzó a canturrear Luffy mientras saltaba alrededor de Sanji esperando por su porción.

Una vez todos se encontraban sentados formando un círculo para comer, Franky decidió que era el momento para exponer su plan del día.

—Oí chicos—los llamó captando su atención, todos pararon de conversar y le prestaron atención al cyborg que había tomado la palabra—. Tenemos que tener un plan si queremos salir fuera hoy.

— ¿Es necesario que tengamos que ir todos? —preguntó Ussop rápidamente con algo de miedo reflejado en sus pupilas.

—Necesitamos medicinas, comida y otras cosas si queremos largarnos de aquí—contestó Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarrillo—. Y solo podemos encontrarlas donde hay más de esas cosas.

— ¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?! —Gritó Luffy levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Vamos!

—Espera Luffy— lo detuvo Nami—. No podemos salir sin un plan, prácticamente sería un suicidio.

—Nami-san tiene razón—la apoyó Brook a su lado bebiendo de su taza humeante de té.

—El centro de la ciudad esta abarrotado de todas esas cosas—le explicó a Luffy—. Ir en grupo es la mejor forma de salir vivos de allí.

Luego de que Luffy finalmente aceptará hacer un plan para que todos se adentraran al centro de la ciudad, terminaron de comer y se prepararon para salir antes de que la oscuridad llegará y sus probabilidades de sobrevivir se redujeran. Salieron aproximadamente a la una y media del mediodía, cuando el sol brillante aún se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo.

Usaron uno de los carros que Franky había construido para poder llegar hasta su destino, y al no haber tráfico ni nada que pudiera retrasarlos, llegaron rápidamente y al instante se pusieron a trabajar, yendo en grupos de tres para poder abarcar más terreno y que su tiempo se alargara.

Como siempre, cada uno tomo un papel y se fueron de acuerdo a los grupos que les tocaron, no sin antes establecer un punto de encuentro y asegurarse de que cada grupo tuviese bengalas en caso de que algo saliera mal.

El grupo de Robin junto a Luffy y Ussop se encargaron de ir al sur, mientras que el de Zoro, Brook y Chopper las del norte; dejando así a Nami, Franky y a Sanji yendo al este y luego al oeste al terminar.

Nami entró seguida de Franky a un edificio abandonado, con la esperanza de revisar cada departamento en busca de cosas útiles. La luz de las escaleras parpadeaba indicando que en cualquier momento sería capaz de apagarse y dejarlos a oscuras, así que decidieron hacer ruido en caso de que algún infectado estuviera en los pisos de arriba y eliminarlos antes de llevarse sorpresas.

Una cantidad considerable bajo en algunos instantes y los eliminaros lo más rápido posible con un cuchillo para no hacer más ruido, en cuanto terminaron fueron al primer piso.

Cada uno decidió revisar un apartamento en busca de cualquier cosa que pudieras serle de utilidad en el futuro; Nami decidió escoger el del fondo, mientras que Franky y Sanji se ocupan del resto. Usando su habilidad especial para abrir puertas cerradas por dentro, Nami se adentró en una apartamento muy bien decorado con mueblería y artefactos modernos, tan ordenado que pareciera que nadie hubiese vivido allí durante un tiempo, pero lo suficientemente sucio para indicarle que hace mucho nadie había entrado al lugar.

Arrancó las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz solar entrara en la sala en caso de que algún infectado decidiera aparecer y luego se enfocó en hacer su tarea de revisar los anaqueles de la cocina en busca de comida y buscar en las habitaciones ropa u otros objetos.

Cuando terminaron el primer piso, con ayuda de Sanji y Franky fueron cargando las cosas en la camioneta para continuar en los siguientes. Decidieron llegar hasta el quinto piso ese día, para no sobrecargar su transporte con demasiadas cosas, considerando que los otros grupos también debían traer lo que habían encontrado.

Fue entonces cuando un destello rojo apareció en el cielo, tomando la atención de los dos hombres y la de Nami.

—Parece que uno de los grupos tiene problemas—dijo Franky quitándose los lentes oscuros un instante para poder visualizar mejor.

—Es el grupo de Robin—comentó Nami levemente preocupada.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a ver si Robin-chan se encuentra bien! —gritó Sanji corriendo fuera del edificio sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Espera Sanji-kun! —lo llamó Nami intentando detenerlo en vano, cuando una señorita estaba en peligro Sanji no era capaz de esperar un poco.

Ambos se miraron antes de correr tras del cocinero en dirección al grupo de Robin, una vez que finalmente llegaron vieron a Sanji golpeando a Luffy sin pudor, la mujer a su lado simplemente sonrió y Ussop ya tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —pregunto Franky confundido, Nami a su lado ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que había ocurrido al verlos a todos sin ninguna herida.

— ¡Este idiota! — Se detuvo Sanji sus patadas por un momento para ver a Franky—. ¡Por estar de payaso activo la bengala! —dijo y luego le dio un último golpe antes de alejarse.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Luffy con la cara golpeada y con un montón de chichones en su cabeza.

—Solo es en casos de emergencia Luffy—dio un largo suspiro Franky—. Ahora cualquier persona o cosa sabe nuestra posición.

—Podemos ser comidos vivos—dijo Robin con calma y sin dejar de lado su escalofriantes sonrisa.

— ¡Oe!—tembló de miedo Ussop a su lado—. No digas esas cosas…—el francotirador se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de otra bengala siendo disparada en el aire.

— ¡¿Y ahora que!? —exclamó Nami cansada de la situación.

—Espero que esta vez no sea una broma—murmuro Sanji detrás de su cigarro recién prendido.

— ¡No idiotas! —Dijo Ussop—. ¡Prefiero que haya sido un error a que en verdad estén teniendo problemas!

—Deberíamos ir a asegurarnos que todo esté en orden—concordó Robin con el resto. Ussop continúo quejándose el resto del camino, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo en medio de una ciudad abandonada, asi que los siguió sin dejar de temblar.

Caminaron dos cuadras antes de visualizar a Zoro, Chopper y Brook corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, se quedaron estáticos viéndolos venir, sin entender realmente de que huían tan despavoridos, no hasta que pudieron verlo con sus propios ojos.

Una horda de muertos venía detrás de ellos en un intento desesperado por devorar su carne.

Nami se tapó la boca con la mano, ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran salir en plena luz del día? Desde que aquel apocalipsis había comenzado, aquellas criaturas habían sido fotosensibles, y prácticamente morían al ser tocados por un mínimo rayo de luz, pero ahora se encontraban corriendo energéticamente con el sol aun en la cima del cielo.

Esto iba a hacer un gran problema.

* * *

-Cuando terminar de contar la historia lo más resumida posible, la habitación quedo en silencio con los rostros sorprendidos de los tres hombres y el oso, incapaces de pronunciar una palabra.

— ¿Estás diciendo… que han sido capaces de adaptarse? —le preguntó Sachi luego de analizar la situación, estupefacto aun por lo que la mujer les había dicho. Nami asintió en respuesta.

—No solo han sido capaces de adaptarse al medio en el que viven—tomo un suspiro—. Son más fuertes y rápidos, han sido capaces de evolucionar.

—Si lo que dices es cierto…—hablo Law por primera vez—. Eso significa que ningún lugar es seguro ahora.

—Exactamente—dijo de acuerdo con él—. Y si siguen haciéndolo, lo que queda de la raza humana que logró sobrevivir, entonces será eliminada.

No eran noticias buenas y no se esperaban escuchar aquel relato en ese momento, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir bajaban cada día más y llegaría el día en que no serían capaces de aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió una vez que encontraron al otro grupo? —pregunto el moreno con curiosidad, queriendo saber el resto de la historia.

—Intentamos eliminar la mayor cantidad de ellos, pero su número era exageradamente grande y aunque logramos aguantarlo durante unos minutos, fue entonces que lo peor llego.

* * *

-En cuanto las criaturas los rodearon, una batalla de sangre y miembros esparcidos comenzó, cada uno haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por protegerse unos a otros como a sí mismos, una lucha desesperada por salir con vida o perderla todos juntos de la misma forma.

Nami disparo con dos armas en la mano a todos los que le fuera posible, intentando ayudar al resto a deshacerse de los que estaban demasiado cerca, pero sus balas no eran infinitas e iba a tener que usar la fuerza luego; Ussop los respaldaba con su increíble puntería desde la parte de arriba de la camioneta, usando las armas instaladas por Franky no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando las pistolas se quedaron sin munición, Nami fue ayudar a Chopper y a Robin que parecían ser los que estaban en más problemas, mientras que el trio podía defenderse muy bien por sí mismos. Nami corrió al lado de Robin quien le dirigió una pequeña mirada antes de seguir atacando.

—Esto no parece que vaya a acabar pronto—le dijo a la mujer mayor, esperando a que este se le ocurriese un plan para poder salir de allí.

—Aunque logremos deshacernos de la mayoría siguen siendo demasiados—respondió rompiéndole el cuello a uno de ellos.

— ¿Algún plan?

—Una distracción sería lo mejor para que podamos escapar—dijo rápidamente.

—Le avisare a Franky. Nami uso sus viejas habilidades de ladrona de billeteras para logarse escabullir entre los caminantes sin ser atrapada, logrando llegar hasta el cyborg quien disparaba tranquilamente a varias de las criaturas.

— ¡Franky necesitamos una distracción ahora! —gritó—. Son demasiados, no podremos contra ellos.

—Tengo el plan perfecto para eso girlie—le guiñó el ojo—. Pero necesito que todos estén juntos o no podré hacerlo.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. Nami comenzó a avisarles a todos los miembros del grupo, decidiendo dejar de últimos a los tres hombres que luchaban con tanta ferocidad, distraerlos de la pelea no era tan fácil.

— ¡Chicos! —Los llamó captando su atención—. Franky tiene un plan de salida, tenemos que estar todos juntos.

— ¡Ten cuidado Nami-san! —le advirtió Sanji justo cuando uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente a Nami por detrás, por suerte Ussop logro reventarle la cabeza antes de que pudiese tocarlo.

— ¡Pudiste haberme dado Ussop! —grito Nami al darse cuenta de lo cerca que la bala había pasado de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué no confías en mi puntería? —comentó molesto antes de disparar hacia otro caminante.

— ¡No cuando un bala paso rozando tu cabeza!

— ¡Ussop cabrón! —Lo regañó Sanji pateando a un muerto—. ¡Te cuidado con mi preciosa Nami-swan!

—Sí, si como digan—balbuceó con aburrición mientras continuaba descargando la munición sobre las cabezas de los muertos.

Luffy y Zoro habían logrado superarse un poco del resto, ambos luchaban par en par en una pelea ridícula por saber quién de los dos lograba matar más Zombies.

— ¡Dejen su pelea ridícula y escúchenme par de idiotas! —Nami le gritó caminando hacia ellos mientras intentaba que ningún zombie lograse tocarla.

— ¡Pero Nami! —Gimoteó Luffy en un puchero—. Zoro me dará mucha carne si gano.

—Y yo te dejare sin carne el resto de tu vida si no vienes aquí en este mismo instante.

La amenaza de Nami pareció hacer efecto en su extraño razonamiento, corriendo hacia ella en un instante. Todos se reunieron en un círculo mientras seguían disparando o golpeando las cabezas putrefactas de aquellos seres, dándole tiempo a Franky de planear su fuga del lugar.

— ¡Chicos cuando cuente hasta tres los quiero a todos dentro de la camioneta! ¡Y no olviden sujetarse bien!—les avisó rápidamente Franky mientras hacia los últimos arreglos y se aseguraba de tener todo listo—. Uno…dos…tres… ¡Coup of Burst!

En el momento en que todos estuvieron dentro del auto, Franky activo el sistema de emergencias para casos como ese, sacándolos a todo velocidad del lugar. Se llevaron por el camino un montón de cuerpos que chocaron contra el parabrisas, llenando las ventanas de sangre negra y trozos de carne; Nami estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando vio una extraña figura salir de la nada y detenerse en medio del camino.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó alertándolo. Franky rápidamente le dio vuelta al volante, pero se tardó demasiado en ir en dirección contraria y termino impactando contra la criatura en frente de ellos; el capo quedo destruido luego del impacto y los ojos negros de la cosa frente a ellos se enfocó en cada uno de ellos, como queriendo asesinarlos a cada uno lentamente hasta satisfacerse.

De repente se movió y logró levantar con ambas manos el auto y lo volcó hacia atrás con fuerza, mandándolo a rodar unas cuantas vueltas hasta que se detuvo. En ese momento a Nami le dio la cabeza le dio vueltas, y se chocó con los demás unas cuantas veces antes de que la camioneta parara de girar y quedara boca abajo sobre el asfalto.

Por un momento se quedo en trance, incapaz de ver bien o reconocer los sonidos a su alrededor; era como si su cabeza hubiese quedado aturdida luego del impacto. Robin la logró traer de vuelta a la realidad luego de varias sacudidas para que reaccionara.

— ¿Estas bien? —logró entender lo que dijo a duras penas. Nami asintió lentamente para responderle aunque no parecía estarlo; entre ellas se ayudaron para salir del auto seguido de los demas quienes habían quedado aturdidos por el impacto.

Afortunadamente ninguno tenía heridas graves, más que ligeros golpes o pequeños rasguños en los brazos, pero su tranquilidad al salir pronto se vio obstaculizadas por la criatura avanzando hacia ellos con gran velocidad.

* * *

—Asi fue como obtuve todas estas heridas—se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? —preguntó el oso curioso.

—Aproximadamente tres días—comentó algo inseguro.

— ¡¿Tres días?! —Exclamaron Sachi y Penguin al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos se miraran confundidos y que Nami diera una pequeña risa—. Eso es demasiado tiempo Nami-san.

—Es un milagro que hayas podido sobrevivir con esa herida abierta por tanto tiempo—lo apoyó el pelirrojo.

—No fue fácil, tuve que tomar muchas medidas…—titubeó—. Pero…lo bueno es que logre sobrevivir a ello.

— ¿Qué clase de medidas? —preguntó Law repentinamente curioso. Nami se puso rígida.

—No son importantes—respondió nerviosa—. ¿Y ustedes son los únicos aquí? ¿Hay más pacientes? —preguntó cambiando rápidamente el tema.

—Los había—comentó Bepo con la cabeza abajo, notablemente afligido.

— ¿Todos…murieron? —preguntó sorprendida.

—La mayoría terminaron muriendo por sus enfermedades iniciales, y luego se convirtieron—dijo lentamente—. Lograron infectar a algunos sanos, y asi fue como terminamos quedando solo nosotros.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sinceramente al observar sus rostros abatidos, ver la muerte de muchas personas aunque no fuesen parte de su familia o conocidos era doloroso.

—Entonces…—comenzó de nuevo Sachi—. ¿Planeas buscar a tus amigos?

—Asi es —asintió con seguridad—. Pero primero necesito curar estas heridas, si no les molesta que me quede aquí por unos días—los miro a todos de reojo, especialmente al moreno quien no parecía muy generoso con la idea de ofrecerle refugio.

—Claro que no, pero…—tragó con fuerza, no sabiendo si era correcto decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento—. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que…?

— ¡No están muertos! —Prácticamente le grito al hombre levantándose de la silla, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Sé que no los conocen, pero definitivamente no están muertos.

—No te levantes—le gruñó Law al verla y se levantó para obligarla a acostarse de nuevo.

—No quería insultarte Nami-san—se arrepintió rápidamente el hombre.

—Lo siento, es solo que…—se peinó el cabello hacia atrás—. De hecho lo pensé, lo hice, pero se que ellos no han muerto—los hombres se miraron entre ellos, incapaces de contradecir sus palabras o hacerle creer lo contrario, ella creía firmemente en que sus amigos continuaban con vida y ellos no tenían el derecho de cuestionar eso.

—Debes tener hambre—dijo rápidamente aligerando la tensión que había comenzado a acumularse en la habitación. Bepo se levantó y le dio la bandeja con el emparedado sobre el para que pudiera comer.

Nami lo devoro en casi un instante, hace días no había comido algo decente más que las mandarinas que siempre traía consigo; rápidamente paro de masticar y se preguntó. ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas?

— ¡Mis cosas! —Gritó sobresaltándolos por la sorpresa—. ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?!

Sachi miró a Law antes de ir a buscarlas, a lo que él le asiento serenamente para que se las entregara, en cuanto tuvo su bolso y la katanas en su mano Nami se emocionó como una niña pequeña al comprobar que todo se encontraba como lo había dejado.

Lo primero que hizo fue desenvainar la Wadō Ichimonji de Zoro, asegurándose de que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Suspiro de alivio cuando vio que no había nada fuera de lo usual con ella.

— ¿Es tuya Nami-san? —preguntó el oso con curiosidad, al verla limpiar la hoja con tanta calma y delicadeza, Nami no se dio cuenta de su pregunta hasta que sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella.

—Oh no—negó con una sonrisa—. Es de mi amigo Zoro—aclaró continuando con su tarea.

—La tratas muy bien para no ser tuya—le guiño el ojo.

—Me matara si ve aunque sea un rasguño pequeño en ella—explicó divertida.

— ¿Son pareja? —preguntó con curiosidad Sachi.

Aunque Nami veía a Zoro como un hermano mayor y mejor amigo al igual que Luffy, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de que lo hubiera insinuado si quiera.

—Que grosero preguntar eso—se cruzó de brazos arrugando la nariz—. ¡Zoro es como un hermano para mí!

—Lo siento—se disculpó avergonzado. Penguin a su lado se rio de su sonrojo.

—Ya basta de preguntas sin interés—los regañó Law levantándose de su silla—. Déjenla descansar. A pesar de que ellos querían seguir conversando con ella, decidieron obedecerlo y despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa, salieron de la habitación dejándolos a solas. Nami se sintió incomoda por la fija mirada que el hombre le daba, no era capaz de saber en lo que pensaba; encontró un parecido con las miradas que Zoro tenía de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir tanto tiempo? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Desde que había relatado su historia antes de llegar allí, Law había tenido esa duda y no encontraba forma alguna de que hubiese sobrevivido tanto tiempo con una herida tan grande.

—Encontré vendas y medicina—se hizo la desentendida.

—Con esa herida no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir ni un día completo—se cruzó de brazos—. Además de que las medicinas son difíciles de encontrar en este momento, y el hecho de que nunca mencionaste tener una herida de bala.

Nami se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, el hombre de hecho tenía razón y se alivió al encontrar que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta, pero no debió haber bajado la guardia con él.

—Eres más astuto de lo que creí—sonrió divertida—.Logre detener la hemorragia a duras penas, pero a medida de que avanzaba la herida lograba abrirse cada vez más—comenzó a contar la verdad, de nada serviría ahora mentirle—. Pensé que moriría en ese momento y por un momento me rendí al hecho de sobrevivir, hasta que encontré un grupo que tenía comida, agua y medicina—le miró a los ojos ahora—. Fue muy fácil robarles a pesar de la herida, y la bala fue gracias a uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué grupo?

—Era un grupo de hombres, no sé sus nombres—se encogió de hombros—. Pero si recuerdo al hijo de puta que me disparo, estaba muy molesto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que les robe—rio divertida al recordar su reacción—. Tenía cabello rojo y…

—Tiene una muy mala actitud—terminó su frase con un suspiro y Nami se sorprendió al escucharlo—. Su nombre es Eusstass Kidd.

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó confundida.

—Lamentablemente—levantó las cejas relajando el ceño—. No son un grupo muy bueno, tienes suerte de haber escapado en una sola pieza.

— ¡No me subestimes idiota!—inflo las mejillas molesta—. Soy más capaz de lo que crees.

Aunque quiso reprimir una sonrisa, Law no pudo evitar encontrar su reacción divertida y que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa indeseada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente **, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Rated:** M por violencia, lenguaje y leve contenido sexual.

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes.

Realmente he tomado el tiempo para publicar este nuevo capítulo xd la verdad es que pensé en publicar una vez al mes, para traer un capítulo largo, pero para esté me tomo algo de tiempo editar los detalles.

!Sin más gracias a los Favoritos y a los follows! Los invito a dejar un pequeño comentario respondiendo a las siguientes preguntas ¿Que tal les pareció? ¿algunas críticas constructivas?

Respondiendo Review :D

- **Alessannd leto:** ¡Gracias por seguir mi nueva historia mi más fiel seguidora! Me alegro que te haya gustado el principio. Cuando planeé esta historia debo admitir que lo primero que pensé fueron las muertes de los personajes, pensé en los Mugiwara, y debo decir de que aún esa duda de si seguirán vivos o muertos es una incógnita a la cual no responderé. En primera parte por que el final de está historia es algo que he decidido que los Fans elijan, y por otro lado por que quiero dejar eso completamente a la imaginación; y es por que eso que prefiero advertir que este Fanfic podrá tomar un rumbo hacia la muerte de personajes, y es mejor prepararse para ello xd

Ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas. **1.** Sí, tanto Chopper, como Brook, y Bepo poseen sus apariencias como estamos acostumbrado a verlos en el anime u manga, y esos se debe a preferencia a mantenerlos tal y como son, ¡la verdad es que me cuesta verlos de otra forma! **2.** Me encantó agregar un momento de la relación de Nami y Zoro y puedo decir que no te desesperances todavía, de hecho su relación es aún más profunda, podría describirla como platónica pero eso ya lo veras a medida de que avanza la historia. **3**. Ambas, son muertos vivientes causados por un virus u plaga de la cual aún no diré su origen, perdón si no he dejado eso claro xd pero más adelante se entenderá mejor esa parte. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

-Tres semanas después la herida de Nami estaba casi cerrada y era capaz de moverse libremente sin sentir dolor; Law nunca le permitió levantarse o dejar la habitación más que para ir al baño, sus compañeros se encargaron de llevarle comida y agua y él mismo se encargaba de cambiar sus vendajes cada vez que fuera necesario.

Tampoco había tenido una sólida conversación con ellos, y se encontró aburrida al estar veinticuatro horas en una habitación blanca, vacía y exasperante, pero luego de que varias semanas pasaran y Law le avisara que era capaz de tomarse un baño, Nami se encontró de un increíble humor al escuchar la noticia.

Cuando abrió el agua de la bañera y las gotas calientes se deslizaron por piel, casi grita de la emoción. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se daba un buen baño caliente? Franky había logrado mantenerla el agua en esa temperatura, pero al ser nueve personas las que compartían un mismo lugar hacia difícil que el agua se mantuviese siempre caliente.

Sanji usualmente se bañaba con el agua fría para dejar que sus hermosas damas pudiera disfrutar de una ducha tibia, pero el resto a excepción de Zoro, amaban malgastar el agua y hacer una divertida batalla de agua en el baño.

Luffy se ganó unos cuantos golpes por eso.

Gimió mientras disfrutaba del agua descender por su piel, realmente necesitaba un baño y por fin podía darse el gusto. Sin embargo, aunque quisiese quedarse bajo el agua todo el día, tuvo que salirse de la ducha luego de asearse correctamente, Law y los chicos aparte de ofrecerle comida y bebida, también la había cuidado todo ese tiempo y además también le daban la oportunidad de bañarse, sería algo descarado aprovecharse de su amabilidad de tal manera.

Cuando salió del baño encontró un cambió de ropa mientras las suyas se secaban. Unos simples blue jeans y una camisa manga larga negra fue con lo que se vistió, según lo que Sachi le había comentado, muchas de las pertenencias de los pacientes se habían quedado en el hospital así que gracias a eso tenían cambios de ropas y otras herramientas necesarias.

La camisa le quedaba holgada y los pantalones muy ajustados, pero era lo que había y no podía quejarse por ello aunque quisiera. Cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación mientras se secaba el cabello húmedo y se dirigía a la sala de espera donde podía escuchar el sonido de sus voces a través de los pasillos.

Los encontró sentados cómodamente en los muebles mientras observaban un mapa sobre la mesa con atención, decidiendo cual sería el siguiente punto al cual irían en busca de provisiones.

— ¡Nami-san! ¿Qué tal el baño? —le preguntó un alegre Bepo en cuanto la vio entrar en la sala, Sachi y Penguin se voltearon a verla y Law no despego su ceño fruncido de la hoja.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —tomó asiento mientras exprimía la humedad de sus hebras en la toalla, para luego comenzar a desenredad los nudos que se le habían formado durante esos días.

Por otro lado, Law continuó analizando los posibles lugares a los cuales ir hasta que un suave olor cítrico lo saco de su ensañamiento, busco el producto de tal aroma y se encontró con Nami terminando de arreglarse el cabello.

—Estamos buscando lugares a los cuales ir por provisiones—le explicó Sachi a Nami. La vio inclinarse suavemente para obtener una mejor vista de los puntos marcados.

—Este de aquí ya lo hemos revisado, no había nada es una pérdida de tiempo—señaló un punto en medio de la ciudad, haciendo que todos echaran un vistazo—. Sin embargo hemos planeado ir a estos dos puntos muchas veces, pero siempre decidíamos por ir a lugares más cercanos.

—Es bueno saber eso antes de que hayamos perdido el tiempo en ese lugar—comentó Sachi algo aliviado.

De la nada Nami recordó el mapa que mantenía en su bolso, en el cual estaban marcados todos los lugares los cuales había ido con sus amigos, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la habitación que le había dado en busca del papel para luego volver y extender el plano sobre la mesa.

—Este es un mapa de la ciudad, en donde están marcados todos los lugares a los cuales hemos ido por provisiones, así como los lugares más seguros o con menos muertos rodando—explicó bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro hombres, quienes miraron el mapa con cierta sorpresa.

—Es un mapa muy bueno—alagó Sachi luego de verlo más de cerca—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Yo lo hice—contesto Nami con una sonrisa presumida—. Siempre he tenido un talento para la cartografía.

—Con este mapa ahorraremos mucho tiempo en buscar provisiones—comentó Penguin entusiasmado.

El resto del tiempo la pasó explicando cómo había hecho el mapa, y sobre los posibles locales o tiendas a las cuales podrían ir, decidiéndose finalmente por una no muy lejos del hospital para ahorrar tiempo y que pudieran regresar ese mismo día por la tarde.

—Deberías partir cuanto antes—le dijo Sachi a Law y este asintió estando de acuerdo, levantándose de su asiento para arreglar las cosas antes de irse al día siguiente.

—Espera—lo detuvo Nami con una mueca de confusión. — ¿Iras solo a buscar provisiones?

—No intentes convérselo de no ir solo, no te escuchara—alzó las manos intentando detenerla para que no gastara saliva en tratar de inducirlo a hacer lo contrario.

— ¿Qué acasos quieres morir? —dijo incrédula. No podía creer que fuera de capaz de tomar aquella decisión y peor aún, que sus amigos lo permitieran; se sorprendía incluso del tiempo que había logrado sobrevivir con aquella misión suicida.

—Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo—estrechó los ojos en ella indicándole con la mirada que no continuase con el tema.

— ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes? —Arqueó una ceja—. Éramos nueve personas, y aun así terminamos separándonos ¿Qué crees que pasará si vas solo? Es cuestión de tiempo de que mueras allá fuera.

— ¿Por qué siquiera te interesa Nami-ya? —se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, la vena en su cuello se hinchaba con cada palabra que ella decía.

— ¡Eres imposible! —exclamó indignada—. Pero eso no importa porque iré contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —fue el turno de Law para alterarse—. Olvídalo Nami-ya no estarás saliendo de este lugar.

—No tenemos ningún tipo de relación Law—se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba el mentón para mirarlo mejor desde abajo—. No puedes prohibirme acompañarte.

Para incordio de Nami, su advertencia pareció causarle más gracia que molestia, que era realmente la reacción que ella estaba buscando en él.

—Haz lo que quieras—cedió para sorpresa de sus amigos—. Me iré mañana a las seis, si no estás lista me iré sin ti.

Nami consiguió su aprobación de ir con él a pesar de las advertencias que sus propios amigos le dijeron, pero supuso que era porque ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, y que ella en parte tenía razón en ese argumento. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras se iba a su habitación para preparar las cosas para su viaje al día siguiente.

* * *

-Tal y como Law había dicho el día anterior, a las seis en punto de la mañana ya estaban saliendo de las instalaciones del hospital; su puntualidad la hizo rodar los ojos una vez que salió de su habitación y lo encontró a punto de salir del lugar sin ella como le había advertido antes.

No bromeaba cuando dejo en claro que no esperaría ni un segundo más por ella, pero tampoco le dijo algo cuando la vio alcanzarlo en la puerta, solo la miró con ojos divertidos como había hecho todo el tiempo que había estado allí.

El resto de los chicos los despidieron en la puerta, deseándoles suerte y recordándoles que tuvieran muchísimo cuidado. Nami podía ver la angustia en sus rostros, por no saber si regresarían a salvo; no estaba segura de sí Law estaba consciente de ello, o si simplemente prefería ignorarlo.

La caminata hasta el lugar que habían acordado fue la más aburrida que había tenido en su vida, Law no había dicho una palabra desde que habían salido del hospital, y estaba comenzando a cansarse de permanecer en silencio todo ese tiempo. Había intentado entablar un tema de conversación pero siempre cortaba cada una de sus palabras con respuestas cortas y secas, que hacían que finalmente se perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

Gruño exasperada por tercera vez en el camino.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras—Law habló a su lado, caminando a su mismo paso y con la mirada fija al frente. Por lo menos le había dicho algo nuevo luego de estar horas sin hablar.

—Dejarte venir solo no era una opción.

— ¿Por qué te importa? —quiso saber ahora mirándola mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha. Nami se detuvo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Olvídalo—dijo en un suspiro cansando, no queriendo un discusión ridícula sobre por qué decidió acompañarlo cuando era una razón obvia. A Law no pareció afectarle su decisión de parar el comienzo de una pelea mientras se adelantaba unos pasos por delante de ella para dar un vistazo antes de hacerle una seña para que avanzara.

Luego de un rato de solo ver calles abandonadas y destrozadas, reconoció el centro comercial del cual habían hablado el día anterior, Nami había planeado junto con su grupo ir a ese lugar para abastecerse antes de abandonar la ciudad, pero era demasiado riesgoso al no saber si adentro había una gran cantidad de Zombies esperándolos, así que habían decidido prepararse antes de atracar el lugar.

Lástima que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad debido a lo que pasó.

Pero Law por supuesto había decidió desde el principio ir allí con la razón de que estaba cansado de saquear tiendas pequeñas en las que solo encontraba algunas cosas, y eso si tenía suerte. Nadie fue capaz de negarle lo contrario, decidieron mejor hacerle caso y dejar que hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Law fue primero hasta la puerta para abrirla, y se sorprendió al encontrar que esta estaba cerrada por dentro. Nami lo apartó con la mano derecha y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la cerradura; cogió un gancho de su cabello y se puso en marcha, girándolo hasta escuchar el suave Click que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta.

—Ya veo cómo fue que entraste al hospital—lo oyó decir cuando abrió la puerta para ambos, Nami notó la mirada prejuiciosa de Law sobre ella, preguntándose como era que había aprendido a hacer eso.

—No me mires así—arrugó la nariz. Lo vio embozar una sonrisa torcida antes de apartarla para entrar primero que ella. Que caballeroso.

No había signos de nada extraño, pero parecía que un grupo de personas había logrado refugiarse dentro durante un tiempo, las tiendas de acampar aún estaba instaladas y el humo de una pequeña fogata indicaba que podrían todavía encontrarse ahí con vida, o que desafortunadamente no había logrado sobrevivir.

Ambos se miraron por un instante antes de apretar la mano en las empuñaduras de sus armas por si algo ocurría y ninguno estaba preparado.

Caminaron en completo silencio cuando Nami sintió como su cuerpo era empujado contra una pared cercana y como su boca era cubierta por una enorme mano, reacciono inmediatamente con golpes en el pecho para que la soltara, recibiendo una mirada enfurecida indicándole que hiciera silencio.

Iba a replicar nuevamente hasta que escuchó los leves gruñidos al final del pasillo, su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó y permaneció en silencio esperando a que el pequeño grupo de muertos se perdiera por los corredores.

A pesar de que ellos podían encargarse de ellos fácilmente, lo más sensato era evitarlos para conservar energías y evitar llamar la atención de otros Zombies que podrían encontrarse cerca de ellos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero Nami comenzaba a sentirse incomoda al sentir su otra mano sujetando sus caderas para mantenerla en la misma posición, pero a Law no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, ya que una vez que los gruñidos se volvieron cada vez menos audibles, él se separó para inspeccionar antes de continuar su camino.

—Continuemos—le avisó con una inclinación de cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Encontraron una pequeña farmacia en el segundo piso que parecía tener varias cosas que Law necesitaba, así que ambos aprovecharon de tomar todo lo que pudiera lo más silencioso que pudieran y una vez que terminaron allí fueran a otro lugar.

Estuvieron un rato correteando de tienda en tienda. Pasillo por pasillo y de piso en piso en busca de cosas necesarias; Nami aprovecho de tomar cambios de ropa mientras Law tomaba un par de camisas para él y para los chicos, aprovechando el espacio que aún tenían en sus bolsos para tener cambios de ropa en el futuro.

En cuanto nada más entró en sus mochilas, ambos decidieron que era hora de regresar al hospital. Regresar cuando el cielo estaba oscuro y ninguna luz iluminaba su camino no era exactamente una sabia decisión.

Mientras tomaban el mismo camino que anteriormente había usado, Nami sintió una brisa fresca pasar de repente entre ellos; involuntariamente metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón en un intento de calentar su helada piel. En silencio rezaba que los chicos se encontraran bien.

Deseaba encontrarlos pronto.

* * *

-El humeante calor del té de Jamaica apareció cuando termino de llenar la taza con el caliente líquido, no era un sabor que realmente le agradara, pero no se encontró con más opción que tomarlo al no tener su favorito en ese mismo instante. Brook llevó sus ojos hacia el otro hombre a unos metros de él, quien trabaja arduamente en reparar cada uno de los daños que el Sunny había sufrido anteriormente, la camioneta había quedado completamente destrozada y tanto Brook como Franky sabían que reparar tales daños tomaría mucho tiempo el cual lamentablemente no poseían.

Le llevó una botella de cola para que se refrescara un poco con aquel pensamiento en mente.

—Aquí tienes Franky-san.

—Gracias Bro—le agradeció antes de dar grandes tragos a la fría bebida, aliviando asi su sedienta garganta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tome repararlo? —quiso saber, tomando asiento en la silla más cercana.

—Un par de días…—suspiro agotado y no muy convencido con su respuesta—. Pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo que nos tomó traerlo hasta aquí, no debería tardarme demasiado.

—Espero que todos los demas se encuentren bien—dio un sorbido a su té—. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos Yohohoho.

—Seguro que están súper bien—dijo levantando su pulgar derecho hacia arriba—. Aunque se han tardado demasiado en llegar, espero que no hayan tenido ningún problema.

—Aunque conociendo a Luffy-san es probable que ya haya causado más de uno Yohohoho—Brook rio con su extraña risa, contagiando al otro hombre rápidamente.

—Tienes razón—tarareó en respuesta para luego tomar el martillo del suelo y seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

-Cuando volvieron al hospital, apenas se notaba en el cielo rayos de colores naranjas y rojos, indicando el inicio del atardecer; tuvieron suerte de que no hubiera sido un problema regresar ni tampoco al momento de ir hacia el centro comercial.

Nami se impresionó con la agilidad que tuvo Law a la hora de actuar, evitando asi tener que gastar balas o energías en matar Zombies, cuando iba con su equipo casi siempre alguien terminaba haciendo tanto ruido que todos los muertos de las calles cercanas terminaban llegando a donde estaban, casi siempre por culpa de Luffy.

Pero al final se dio cuenta de las caras largas de Shachi, Bepo y Penguin esperando en la puerta por su regreso, y de cómo sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocerlos a la distancia. Su preocupación era extremadamente notoria, y casi sintió lastima de que ellos tuvieran que pasar por esa situación, pero de alguna forma entendía que Law lo hacía para que ellos se mantuvieran a salvo.

Esa misma noche hicieron una pequeña fogata afuera del edificio, para mantenerlos calientes en aquella noche fría, Nami se unió a ellos antes de cambiarse a una ropa más abrigada y cómoda para luego ir a dormir.

Bepo abrió la bolsa de malvadisco que Nami había traído del centro comercial, para colocarlos en un palillo y asarlos en el fuego mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Shachi llevaba varias horas intentando tocar una melodía en la guitarra sin que esta sonara desafinada y Penguin realmente no estaba haciendo nada más que burlarse de los intentos de Shachi por aprender a tocar. Nami se sentó a su lado y le sonrió esperando a que tocara algo que animara el ambiente, a pocos pasos Law estaba recostado sobre el suelo pretendiendo dormir.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? —le preguntó la mujer arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

—La encontré en las pertenencias de nuestros pacientes anteriores y ya que nunca he podido aprender a tocarla esperaba poder tocar aunque sea una vez.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo—rio Penguin—. Pero esta enfuscado en hacerlo aunque eso no sirva de nada.

— ¡La música es importante aunque el mundo se esté yendo a la mierda!

—Tienes razón—lo apoyó Nami—. Déjame verla.

— ¿Sabes tocar? —le preguntó curioso mientras le entregaba el instrumento para que pudiera verlo. Nami acaricio la madera con delicadeza antes de contestar su pregunta.

—Un amigo me enseño un par de canciones, pero nada más que eso.

—Deberías tocar algo para nosotros Nami-san—sugirió Bepo desde el otro lado de la fogata, siendo apoyado por los demás inmediatamente que se emocionaron rápidamente con la idea.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago—elevo las comisuras de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa—. Es mejor que no lo haga.

— ¡Que lo haga! —comenzaron a corear en unísono para animar a la mujer, Nami se negó varias veces hasta que fue demasiada su insistencia y decidió hacerles caso.

Nami se sintió rápidamente nerviosa, y se secó las manos sudorosas con su pantalón, antes de tomar el instrumento y colocar sus yemas sobre las cuerdas, intentando recordarse las posiciones de los dedos como se lo había explicado Brook aquella vez hace mucho tiempo.

Le costó agarrar el ritmo luego de un par de intentos, siendo animada por los chicos a que no se rindiera; finalmente logro tocar el sonido que quería y comenzó a mover los dedos en un ritmo lento, dando así al inicio de la canción.

— I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths—empezó a cantar despacio y poco audible—. Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts, Spiderman's control and Batman with his fists. And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

Rápidamente los chicos reconocieron la canción y se animaron a cantarla con ella. Nami agradeció que la acompañaran, ya que le daba vergüenza que en cualquier momento desafinara horriblemente y que los chicos se burlaran de ella. Nami nunca había sido un as para la música, le costaba aprender las notas y su voz era lograba apenas ser pasable y armoniosa.

—She said: Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, some fairytale bliss

Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss, I want something just like this— Cantó Nami con ahora más confianza, sin detenerse y dejando que la canción siguiera su ritmo.

—Do, do, do, do, do, do—dijeron los chicos, sacándole una sonrisa a Nami por sus payasadas.

—Oh, I want something just like this

Los chicos aplaudieron cuando Nami terminó de tocar, haciéndole bulla y adulándola, haciendo que a Nami se sonrojara rápidamente por la vergüenza.

— ¿En dónde aprendiste a cantar y a tocar asi? —quiso saber Penguin, relajando su rostro entre ambas manos.

—Antes trabajaba en un club para poder pagar la universidad—explicó Nami con una mueca—. Aunque yo solo era de apoyo, mi amigo Brook era la estrella del show—rio Nami al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos.

Law los escuchó hablar durante horas sobre sus vidas pasadas, como si nada de lo que ocurría actualmente fuera algo importante. Cuando finalmente se durmieron, por fin encontró paz en aquella noche fría, se levantó para ver el fuego en sus últimos minutos de vida y se aseguró de que todos tuvieran una manta antes de irse a acostar nuevamente; estaba a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido cuando escucho un vidrio quebrándose adentro del hospital.

Sus ojos eran tan pesados que volvieron a cerrarse, tratando de ignorar el ruido proveniente de adentro convenciéndose de que no era nada importante, pero luego de que más ruidos extraños se escucharan, Law finalmente recupero las fuerzas para finalmente levantarse e ir a investigar que estaba pasando.

No quiso despertar a los demas si se trataba de algo que no valía la pena, así que tamango su Nodachi entre sus manos se adentró a las instalaciones para echar un vistazo y asegurarse de que todo andaba en orden. Cuando se aproximó a la sala de emergencias, sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar los gemidos cercanos de monstruos cada vez más cerca.

Sin perder tiempo, Law regreso sobre sus pasos y fue a despertar al resto para eliminar a todos los muertos que deambulaban ahora por la parte del edificio en la que aún no había llegado.

Cuando la infección comenzó, el hospital se llenó más que de costumbre, los casos por enfermedad habían aumentado drásticamente y por largos periodos de tiempo comenzaron a tener dificultades por la falta de personal y suministros al no poder controlar la infección.

Pocas semanas después los pacientes comenzaron a morir; niños, adultos, ancianos, aquel virus no se paraba ante cualquier edad y al poco tiempo el número de muertos comenzó a llamar la atención de la población. El problema fue que nunca quedaron completamente muertos.

Law y el resto de los doctores y enfermeras intentaron evitar que las personas infectadas que habían muerto lograron enfermar al resto de los pacientes, pero su cantidad aumentaba con rapidez y fue difícil mantenerlos a raya. Lograron encerrar a la mayoría de ellos en el ala oeste del edificio, en donde el primer infectado había estado por primera vez.

Al final solo quedaron Shachi, Bepo, Penguin y Law, el resto del personal había muerto o había preferido escapar del lugar y en cuanto a los que se quedaron, muchos no lograron sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

Mientras sacudía los hombros de sus hombres, Law intento no recordar el suceso de hace varias semanas, cuando había perdido a otro miembro de su equipo y un amigo por bastante tiempo; no quería tener que revivir aquel suceso otra vez.

Law hizo un esfuerzo por despertar a Shachi una vez que Penguin finalmente lo había hecho. El pelirrojo solía tener el sueño bastante profundo y costaba un poco más despertarlo en situaciones de emergencia.

—Sí que eres traviesa muñeca —ronroneó Shachi entre sueños. Law se hubiese burlado de él si no fuera por la situación de emergencia.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo para que despertara cuando Nami lo aparto para echarle un chorro de agua de una botella que tenía, había logrado despertar entre todo el ruido y alboroto.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios!?—Chilló agudamente una vez que el agua fría cayó sobre sus mejillas y recorrió hacia su pecho y espalda —. ¿¡Que no podían despertarme como personas normales!?

— ¡Llevamos horas intentando hacerlo! —contraatacó Penguin, echándole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo luego de haberse caído por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —quiso saber Nami ahora dirigiéndose a Law, quien no había dejado de ver el edificio.

—Los infectados de lado oeste lograron pasar de alguna forma—dijo con la mano en la barbilla, rápidamente todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y dirigieron su mirada al edificio.

— ¿Cómo es que lograron…?—intentó articular Bepo desde la parte de atrás, incapaz de comprender que había pasado durante la noche.

—Ya lo averiguaremos luego—lo cortó rápidamente, avanzando unos pasos antes de detenerse y voltear hacia su dirección—. Lo importante ahora es eliminarlos.

En cuanto entraron al lugar se dieron cuenta que aunque fuera más personas, no tendrían oportunidad para matarlos a todos, su cantidad era el doble o quizás el triple de la suya, y era demasiado riesgoso si quiera intentarlo.

—Tenemos que irnos—sugirió Nami rápidamente, pensando rápidamente en un plan efectivo para sacarlos a todos de allí con vida.

Ninguno parecía querer hacerlo y Nami lo entendía perfectamente, pero tampoco tenían una mejor idea que hacía que no fuera necesario irse.

— ¿Cuál es el plan Nami-san? —Penguin preguntó por todos.

—Tu y yo iremos a buscar nuestras cosas—dijo Nami señalando a Bepo—. Todos los demás despejen la salida, que ninguno logré llegar o nos quedaremos atrapados.

Nami no sabía si había sido por la adrenalina del momento o que en verdad era un buen plan, pero nadie contradijo sus palabras, incluso Law no había dicho ni una sola palabra antes de separarse; pero rápidamente disperso esos pensamientos en su mente y se concentró en recoger todas las cosas en el menor tiempo posible. Bepo fue tras de ella, imitándola e intentando moverse lo más rápido que podía.

Nami dejo trabajando a Bepo mientras se encargaba de encontrar la forma de causar un incendio, y que ninguna de las criaturas pudiera perseguirlos una vez que su salida estuviera completamente garantizada.

En cuanto se aseguraron de tener todas las cosas, fueron a encontrarse con el otro grupo, el cual estaba comenzando a tener problemas para mantenerse a raya con los muertos vivientes.

— ¡Son demasiados! —gritó Shachi en voz alta, apartando a uno de ellos que había comenzado a acercarse demasiado—. ¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora!

—Tengo una idea—Nami rápidamente dijo, buscando en la otra habitación en busca de desfibrilador que había visto de reojo, se aseguró de que tuviera baterías y lo sacudió rápidamente antes de pegarlo a una pila de hojas en una repisa cercana, casi inmediatamente el papel comenzó a arder, pero la llama no era lo suficientemente grande como para que se extendiera rápidamente y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más observo a Law tomar cualquier cosa inflamable que encontrara para incrementar el fuego.

Una vez que fue lo suficiente como para que la llama por si sola tomara lugar entonces decidieron salir por la puerta trasera. Law se quedó de último, asegurándose de que todos salieran antes que él, pero antes de que pudiera salir fue alcanzado por la mano putrefacta que salió desde una de las habitaciones, Nami se dio cuenta lo suficientemente rápido como para devolverse por sus pasos y ayudarlo.

Lo encontró luchando en el piso cuando llego, y por instinto se lo quitó de encima para empujarlo y poder liberarlo, el cuerpo putrefacto choco contra una silla y cayó al suelo, gimiendo y gruñendo antes de intentar arrastrarse por el suelo.

Nami desenvaino la Wadō Ichimonji antes de cortar la cabeza y mandarla a volar contra la pared, la sangre marrón salpico por toda la habitación, llegando a manchar parte de su mejilla, cuello y parte de su camiseta. Rápidamente le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero Law no le dio tiempo de tomar un respiro antes de tomarla por el brazo y arrastrarla hacia la salida.

Una vez que ambos salieron, Shachi y Penguin se encargaron de cerrarla puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudieran salir y esperaron. Todos se quedaron en sus puestos viendo como el hospital en el que trabajaron por años era ahora arrasado por las llamas. Nami podía entender de alguna forma que el lugar tenía algún valor sentimental para todos, y ahora les era difícil darle la espalda y seguir como si nada.

—Debemos irnos antes de que atraiga a más de ellos—le susurro Nami a Law tomándolo del brazo. Pareció reaccionar con su toque, y se volteó hacia ella para darle un gesto afirmativo; Nami espero hasta que ellos estuvieran preparados para seguir, dándole una última mirada.

Ahora con la vista al frente, la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a rodearlos y Nami se preguntó en silencio que les depararía de ahora en adelante.

* * *

chan chan ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Que creen que haya pasado para que los Zombies hayan salido de la nada? ¡Ya quiero saber que piensas de todo esto! nos vemos :D


End file.
